


I don't Like You

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Endgame, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: It's just a fluffy drabble I wanted to write inspired from a scene in Kabhi Khushi Kabhi Gham
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sharon Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter & Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I don't Like You

Sam groaned, seeing the flat tire. He was already late to the meeting with Fury and now that tire was punctured, Fury was going to be furious at him. He glared at Bucky who just stood there with indifference on his face.  
“Fuck Fuck Fuck!”, Sam muttered.  
“Who the fuck punctured the tire? It was fine yesterday.”  
“I did”, Bucky replied and Sam stared at him.  
Was it another episode? Did the Winter Soldier give his enemies flat tires? Why would Bucky do this? Sam had so many questions but no answers.  
“Why would you do that?”  
“I enjoy puncturing tires. Steve and I used to do it all the time back then”, Bucky smirked.  
“Was that a joke?”, Sam asked, trying to control his expressions.  
“What if it was?”, Bucky asked stepping closer.  
“I don’t like jokes”, Sam stomped his foot.  
“I don’t like you!!!”, Bucky replied back.  
They stared at each other for a moment before Sam slammed his lips against Bucky. He always does that. He will irritate him and make him go crazy, but that didn’t stop him from falling for him. If anything, it was one of the factors that made him fall in love with him.  
They were interrupted by a car honking and broke apart. Sam turned around and saw Sharon sitting in her car.  
“If you two are done, can we please leave now? Fury already called 5 times”, She rolled her eyes and Sam pecked Bucky on the lips before finally leaving with Sharon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. They mean a lot


End file.
